Assassin of the hunt
by treetophunter
Summary: My first fan fiction. Percy catches Annabeth cheating and goes to the gods to die they refuse and instead give him a position as guardian of the hunt what will happen to our hero? I do not own PJO or HoO
1. After all He has done

**This is my first fan fiction I hope you enjoy it (Disclaimer: I do not PJO or HoO)**

Hi, I'm Perseus Jackson and I'm a demigod meaning I'm half mortal half god. Poseidon is my dad I'm also the savior of Olympus,slayer of Kronos and Gaea. Today is my 18th B-Day but most of this is not important at the moment because today is the day I plan on proposing to my wise-girl after completing impossible tasks for her mother Athena over the past two months to win her approval so I haven't even had contact with her. "Gods Nico I'm to nervous I'm to worried about screwing up can you help" I asked pleadingly.  
"How" he replied tossing and catching a hacky sack.  
"Just accompany me would you "I asked him timing his toss and catch.  
"sure, would you like me to record it as well?" he asked a bit mockingly  
"If you don't mind that would be nice "I replied grabbing the hacky sack mid toss  
"HEY, ok I'll record it for you but I want my hacky sack back" he said with mock anger  
"Fine and thank you" I said tossing him the hacky sack and digging for my camera.

(5 minutes later)

"Nico I'm really getting nervous man" I said almost ready to faint  
"listen to yourself Percy you slew both Kronos and Gaia, but you get nervous asking Annabeth to marry you" He said  
"your right Nico I'm the slayer of Kronos and Gaia I shouldn't get nervous to ask her to marry me" I said as I walked to her door and opened it, what I saw made me drop the flowers I had and gasp, tears forming in my eye.

(Nico's POV)

I was with Percy for support because he was nervous about proposing to Annabeth and that's bros are for he also wanted me to record the reaction. When we get there I have to give Percy a pep talk and then I turn the camera on as he opens the door I heard him gasp and the flowers hit the ground. I gasped as I saw what he was looking at, it was Annabeth and Mark some kid from the Ares cabin I believe kissing. (I took a small bit of footage and saved it just in case) I looked over at Percy to see a tear roll down his cheek and a look of pure hatred in his eyes.(last time he had that look we were fighting Gaea's army one of them managed to strike Annabeth. He went into a full on furry killing every monster in sight, a hurricane surrounding him and not a scratch on him after words he never fully calmed down till Annabeth kissed him. I don't think that would work this time.) His balled is fist and that's when Annabeth finally noticed us.  
"Percy what are you doi-"she said before she was cut off  
"I came to propose but I guess that's out of the question now isn't it "He spat the pain clear in his voice  
"Percy let me expl-"she says before getting cut off again  
"save it Annabeth" He snaps throwing the ring on a bed and swing a fist at Mark. I knew mark didn't stand a chance so I jumped on Percy and shadow travelled us out.


	2. The reason behind the cheat

**(Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO)**

**Percy POV**

"I came to propose but I guess that's out of the question now isn't it " I spat the felling pain in each word.  
"Percy let me expl-"she says before I cut off again  
"save it Annabeth" I snap throwing the ring on a bed and swinging at Mark. I knew mark didn't stand a chance I guess Nico did to because he jumped on me and shadow travelled us to the creek in the woods.  
"What the Hades Nico" I was pissed that he stopped me from punching mark.  
"Sorry man I know this must be painful for you, but i can't let you kill mark he may deserve it but still" He replied a little beat out.  
"It's ok I understand man you were just doing it for a campers safety" I said holding back tears. Nico must have seen me holding them in because he just said.  
"It's okay man just let it out now it'll be fine". At that I just curled up head in hands and let the tears fall.

**Nicos POV**

I just sat there well Percy cried before I started to hear the campers calling out to us.  
"Nico?" Percy said looking at me tears and pain still clearly visible in his eyes.  
"Yeah, buddy? "Getting up already knowing what he wanted.  
"Can you just tell them to leave me be for a bit?" He asked I nodded "Can do".  
I left him there up against the tree heading towards the voices.  
"PERCY,NICO WHERE ARE YOU " I heard the calling over and over again then I finally got to the edge of the woods.  
"I'm right here" I said calling to the campers they all looked at me and came running.  
"Nico what happened?" I heard Conner ask.  
"And where's Percy" Travis asked  
"Percy caught Annabeth cheating on him with Mark and I shadow travelled us before someone got hurt" I replied  
"Ok but where's Percy" the brothers asked in unison  
"Yeah where's Percy" I heard a few other campers asked  
"Percy is still in the woods by the creek but I suggest you let him be he's in a lot of pain at the moment" I said seeing Chiron trot up.  
"Nico what's on the go?" he asked  
"Long story short, Percy caught Annabeth cheating and now he's by the creek crying he wants to be left alone" I said show Chiron the video I took.  
"My, My poor Percy must be beyond heart broken" he replied.

**Annabeths POV**

"I came to propose but I guess that's out of the question now isn't it " He spat the felling pain in each word.  
"Percy let me expl-" I say before I get cut off again  
"save it Annabeth" He snaps throwing the ring on a bed and swinging at Mark before Nico grabs him and shadow travels them out.  
"well I don't know why he's so mad he was the one cheating"Replies Mark  
"I'm sorry mark I gotta go find him" I leave the cabin and pick the ring up on the way out. I go from cabin to cabin getting every ones help to look for Percy.  
"PERCY,NICO" we called over and over when Nico finally came out of the woods and explained what happened.  
(why does he care so much he cheated on me first) I thought as I put on my invisibility cap and headed to the creek looking for Percy.

**Artemis POV(you will understand in a minute)**

I was in San Fran hunting the manticore when me and the hunters decided to take a break. I was walking through the camp when I felt a sharp pain in my chest.I didn't know what it was untill I rembered that I had linked part of my soul to percy so I could feel when he was in pain. I rarely felt a thing but this time it was strong.  
"Percy" I managed to let out as I fell to my hands and knees tears in my eyes  
"Lady Artemis what's wrong"I heard one of my campers call to me  
"Percy is in pain"I recognized the voice as Thalia one of Percys freind Thankful that it was her and not one of the other hunters because the rest would get mad at the mention of a man.  
"What to mean Artemis"I heard Thalias voice turn to steel.  
I didn't have time to answer because I passed out from the pain. My final thought was I hope his friends can help him.

**I forgot to put this in last time but I should upload 1-2 new chapters a week depending on how far I've gotten with it.**


	3. I can't belive you Annabeth

**(Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO) **

**Percys POV**

I was up against a tree crying when I heard mine and Nicos name being called.  
"Nico?" I said looking at him tears still in my eyes.  
"Yeah, buddy?" he said getting up already knowing what I wanted.  
"Can you just tell them to leave me be for a bit?" I asked not wanting to be seen like this, He nodded  
"Can do" and with that he was off towards the voices.  
I fell asleep, I didn't know how long I was asleep when I heard a twig snap. I jumped up my eyes still blood- shot from crying.  
"Who's there" I asked/yelled  
"Calm down Percy it's just me" Said the disembodied voice.  
"Annabeth?" I asked  
"Yes" she replied taking off her Yankees baseball cap.  
"What do you want" I said giving her my wolf stare she shied away slightly  
"I came to talk to you" she replied  
"Well I don't care" I replied angrily  
"Percy I don't understand how you can be so mad at me for cheating on you when you where cheating on me" she almost yelled  
"what are you talking about I never cheated on you" I said  
"Then where have you been the past two months, you didn't call or iris message me" she asked  
"I was on quest for Athena to win her approval so I could get permission to propose to you" I said getting up  
"Why didn't you tell me" she said a tear forming in her eye  
"I wasn't aloud to your mother said I couldn't" I slowly started walking away the tears from my eyes finally gone  
"Percy I'm so sorry I should have trusted you" Annabeth said standing the there tears rolling down her cheek  
"I don't care Annabeth how sorry you are you couldn't trust me even knowing my fatal flaw is personal loyalty" I spat at her taking off in a full run back to the camp.

**Annabeths POV**

"Percy I'm so sorry"I said tears rolling down my cheeks  
"I don't care Annabeth how sorry you are you couldn't trust me even knowing my fatal flaw is personal loyalty" He spat taking off in a full on sprint to the camp.  
"Percy wait" I yelled it was useless he wasn't coming back.  
"I'm so stupid" I mumbled.  
"Yes you are" said Nico hopping out of a tree.  
"Nico what are you doing"I said surprised.  
"I came back to check on percy when I heard him talking to someone so I went into the tree to listen in"he said.  
"How much did you hear"I asked.  
"Enough to know he was right how could you think he was cheating on you" with that he disappered into the shadows I fell to my knees and started crying "why Annabeth, why how could you think he would do that to you"I was hurting badly now  
"How could I jumped to such conclusions I'm soppose to be a daughter of Athena"with that I fell to the ground in tears.

**Percys POV**

**(1 hour later)**

"How could she think I would cheat on her nico how" I asked packing a bag full of clothes and making sure I had Both mortal money and drachma in my pocket.  
"I don't know man"He said  
"Where are you going"He asked next  
"Olympus I need to ask a favor of the gods" I replied hearing a knock on the door.  
"I got it"said Nico "Who is it" I asked  
"It's the stolls they say there's someone hereto see you but she wanted them to make sure you were decent"he replied  
"As long as it's not Annabeth she can come in" I said not looking still packing my bag.  
"Don't worry Kelp head it's just me"I recognized that voice.  
I spun around" Thalia"I yelled  
"who else but me"She replied cockily  
"I thought you where with Artemis out hunting"I said  
"I was but she could tell somthing was wrong and then she passed out, so after getting her into her tent I got my father to flash me to the camp border"she replied.  
I felt skeptical how did Artemis know I was in pain.  
"Well thanks for coming but im heading to Olympus soon your welcome to join"I said "Okay"she replied

**(30 minutes later in the camp van)**

"Percy you never told me why your going to Olympus" Thalia said  
"I need to ask the gods for a favor".  
"Percy what happened anyway" she asked.  
"I caught Annabeth cheating on me" I replied hold back the pain  
"What" she yelled  
"She thought I was cheating so she cheated on me" I replied  
"I don't understand how she thought you would cheat on her I mean your fatal flaw is loyalty" she said.  
"That's what I said " Nico chimed in.

**Annabeth POV **

"Gods how could I be so stupid as to think Percy would cheat on me" I said coming out of the forest  
"That's what we would like to know" Said Conner hopping down from the a tree with his brother  
"Yeah Annabeth why did you think Percy cheated on you" Travis chimed in  
"Because he was gone for two months and didn't tell me why" I said felling guilty  
"Annabeth we really thought better of you" Conner said walking off with Travis  
"Do you know where Percy is" I asked  
"Yeah I would say half way to Olympus by now with Nico and Thalia" Travis replied.  
"Why" I asked  
"Something about asking the gods for a favor".  
I stood there blankly thinking as to what favor he was going to ask for.

**(so what do you guys think so far)**


	4. Blessing of a Chaos assassin

**Finally here part 4 the blessing of an assassin.(Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO)**

******shout out to: lord epic sauce, bookwormultimate, 101Popcorn for there reviews**

**Artemis POV**

"Wake up Arty" I heard someone yell.  
I slowly opened my eyes to see Apollo staring down at me.  
"Ugh what do you want"I said thinking about what happened.  
"There's a council meeting being called you need to get up and attened" he said reaching out his had I grasped his hand and asked.  
"Why?"glad that the pain has dulled down I really did hope Percy was alright he's the only selfless boy in the world scratch that man in the world.  
"I don't know it was just called a few minutes ago"He said flashing out.  
I followed him to the throne room and sat in my throne.  
"Can some one tell me what's going on" I asked.  
"We don't know ourselfs said Hera" thats when Zeus flashed in.  
"Why are we here" Hera asked him  
"I'm not entirely sure" he replied  
"The guard at the desk said there was a group of demigods in the lobby looking to talk to the council".  
That's when the doors swung open and in walked 3 people. I recognized who they where, it was Thalia, Percy and Nico, I let out a small gasp as I saw Percys tear stained cheeks and his arm around Nico for support. I wondered how Thalia got here I'll have to ask her later I thought.  
"Percy my boy how are you?" I heard his father ask.  
"Not so good father" he said bowing to him then went over to Zeus and bowed again.  
"Rise young hero, why have you three come here to day" Zeus said  
"We are just here to support Percy" said Thalia and Nico. Now normally I would get mad at the mention of one of my huntresses supporting a male but considering that male was Percy and that huntress is Thalia I wasn't to upset especially considering the way Percy looked.  
" Okay so Percy why have you come here today?" he asked again.  
"I've come looking for a favor from the gods" he said a look of pain on his face, it hurt me to see him like this.  
"And what might that favor be?" Zeus asked skeptically and smugly most likely because he would just deny it  
"I wish for death" He said loudly so that every god and goddess heard him.  
His friends gasped at what he said not knowing what he had planned "Why would you wish for death after just proposing to Annabeth" Athena asked almost ready to scream at him.  
"Because lady Athena your daughter cheated on me" He said.  
It took me a second to register what he said and another one to piece together as to that was probably why he was in such a great pain earlier. "Lies" Athena yelled pointing at him.  
"I wish it were so" said gesturing to Nico  
"What prove have you" she said  
"This" said Nico plugging a iPod into a projector in the middle of the room, a video of Annabeth kissing Mark Ares son.  
"Oh my Percy I'm so sorry" Athena and Poseidon said at the same time.  
"So I ask again will you grant me death now that my heart has been ripped out and stomped on by the girl I love I no longer have a purpose in this world" he said a tear rolling down his cheek.  
"Percy we ask that you give the council a minute to think on this" Zeus said  
"Alright my lords" Percy replied

**Percys POV**

"Percy we ask that you give the council a minute to think on this" Zeus said  
"Alright my lords" I replied well looking around the gods all had pained expressions on there faces as the telepathically comunicated, my father looked sad and Athena looked sympathetic, mr.D and Ares looked nuteral wich didn't come as to much of a surprise as the conversation progressed I looked at the rest, most looked upset but then there frowns started to lift a little the a certain goddess caught my eye as I saw her expression go from pain and saddness to a bright smile that was so quick I though I might of imagined it to a look of anger. Finally Zues spoke again.  
"Percy considering what you have done for Olympus we cannot just kill you" Zeus said  
"Please lord Zeus I have nothing left in this world" I said looking at my freinds they looked a bit hurt then they saw me looking at them and came up to me.  
"Sorry I didn't mean it like that you guys mean a lot to me but the pain from Annabeth cheating on me is just to much"I said.  
"It's okay Percy we understand" they said.  
Zeus cleared his throat then said "Percy we understand that you have very little left so we came up with an idea so that we don't have to kill you and so that you have a purpose again"  
"What is it" I asked.  
"We have decided to make you the Gaurdian of the Hunt" Zeus said.  
I looked over to Artemis and she said  
"Percy I'm not happy about a man joining the hunt but my father is right you have done to much for us to just kill you now so I will accept you into the hunt as our gaurdian but just to let you know this just means you will be doing all the chores I would normally get my hunters to do"she said "Are you sure" knowing how much she disliked men.  
"yes" she replied with steel in her voice  
"So Percy do you accept" Zeus asked me.  
"I Percy Jackson accept the honor of being the Gaurdian of the Hunt and I swear upon the river styx and lord Chaos that I will do all in in my power to protect Lady Artemis and her Hunt" The gods and godesses gasped as a loud crack was heard and a ball of darkness appeared and a 6'11 man walked out of it, He had a powerful aurora  
"Perseus Jackson it is a dangerous thing you have done swearing upon my name, But I like you and shall grant you the blessing of a chaos assassin to help you keep your oath" he said loud and clear his voice echoing through the throne room.  
"But before I do the gods will have to make you immortal like the huntresses if you are to withstand the power I will give you" he finished  
"Percy jackson I here by grant you immortality" said Artemis. I felt my body twitch a bit as the blessing took affect on me  
"With that I grant you the blessing and knowledge of a chaos assassin" Chaos said as he touched my forehead as the power surged through me I could tell i was going to pass out.

**Artemis POV**

I was upset at the fact the gods and goddesses where thrusting the responsibilty of Percy on me I had argued that the hunt didn't need a gaurdian but they kept saying that it wasn't so much for my sake as it was for his.  
"We have decided to make you the Gaurdian of the Hunt" Zeus said.  
Percy looked over at me and I said  
"Percy I'm not happy about a man join the hunt but my father is right you have done to much for us to just kill you now so I will accept you into the hunt as our gaurdian but just to let you know this just means you will be doing all the chores I would normally get my hunters to do" I said picturing him stuggling pitching the tents shapening the arrows and cutting the wood, fetching the water and having to deal with the hunters it might be fun "Are you sure" he asked  
"yes" I replied with steel in my voice  
"So Percy do you accept" Zeus asked him.  
"I Percy Jackson accept the honor of being the Gaurdian of the Hunt and I swear upon the river styx and lord Chaos that I will do all in in my power to protect Lady Artemis and her Hunter" The gods and godesses gasped as loud crack was heard and a ball of darkness appeared and a 6'11 man walked out of it, He had a powerful aurora  
"Perseus Jackson it is a dangerous thing you have done swearing upon my name, But I like you and shall grant you the blessing of a chaos assassin to help you keep your oath" he said loud and clear his voice echoing through the throne room.  
"But before I do the gods will have to make you immortal like the huntresses if you are to withstand the power I will give you" he finished  
"Percy jackson I here by grant you immortality" I said. He glowed slightly as it took affect  
"With that I grant you the blessing and knowledge of a chaos assassin" Chaos said as he touched his forehead and I passed out.

**So I don't know about you guys but I'm enjoying it so far.**


	5. Chores and Pranks

(**Disclaimer:**** I do not own PJO or HoO) **

**Artemis POV**

After Percy passed out Chaos said that Percy would wake the knowledge and skills of an assassin and that we should find a place to put him for the night because it will be a while till he woke.  
"Sir sense he is the Gaurdian of the Hunt he will have a tent like the rest of the hunters" I said plainly  
"OK, well when you go back to your camp there will me a tent there it will have the sign of chaos on the door"Chaos said.  
" Oh and it will be magic so he just has to think of it and it will appear where he wants it as well as a full wordrobe" with that he flashed out and I took Percy to the camp and put him in the tent when a hunter came up to me and asked  
"Lady Artemis why is there a boy in our camp and who is he" it was one of the older girls so she would know who it was when I told her who it was. "It's Percy and he is the new Gaurdian of the hunt" I said  
"Lady Artemis we don't need a pig headed man to protect us" she said a hint of anger in her voice  
"First you will not refer to Percy as a pig headed man because he is noble and second, he is more of a chore boy plus there's the fact that we're protecting him from himself" I said  
"What to mean my lady" she asked questionly the anger gone from her voice  
"you will have to wait for Percy he will tell you all when he's ready to" I said leaving for my tent

**Percy POV**

I woke in a tent in the same clothes I was in yesterday so I just left the tent, when I left the tent I saw that I was at the hunters camp already and that every girl in the place had a bow aimed at me. I slowly put my hands up.  
"Who are you and where did you come from" one of the girls asked me  
"I'm Percy and I came from that tent there" I said pointing at the tent I just came from.  
"Why are you here" another asked.  
"I'm ment to be your Gaurdian" I said lowering my hands a bit but that just made the girls tighten their grips on there bows.  
"If you don't belive me ask Artemis"I said getting nervous, I heard a whistle then  
"Stand down he tells the truth" I heard Artemis say. I bowed to her  
"Rise my Gaurdian you no longer have to bow in my presence" she said calmly handing a list  
"What's this" I asked her  
"A list of things that need to be done around camp I told you I'd put you to work"She smiled slightly  
"Oh and Chaos said that your tent has the ability to appear and disappear as you please and that there is a wardrobe for you in it" she finished and walked away I went back in the tent to change clothes I chose a plain black T and jeans and started my list first was fetch clean water wich was easy for me I just grabbed a few large jugs and headed to the first sign of water I could, it turned out to be the ocean so I filled the jugs and using my powers I purified it and brought it back.  
A few hunters glared at me and saw me carrying the jugs.  
"Wheres Artemis" I asked.  
"She's gone for a bit" one replied then another asked.  
"Where did you get the water"  
"The ocean why?" I asked  
"You know we have to drink that right" she replied  
"Yes I know It's clean and safe to drink"I said  
"I don't belive you if you say it's from the ocean then it must be salt water"she said  
"taste it if you don't beleive me"I said getting bored and wanting to move on to the next task  
"Okay" she said taking a cup and scooping some up and drinking it  
"okay so you weren't lying you can go know" I left for the next item on my list wood cutting I was a hour into it and half way through the pile when I noticed there where a few hunters looking at me in what appeared to be shock because i was shirtless but I didn't care if I was being watched and continued to work that's when I started to hear laughing when I look behind me I got sprayed with paint and all the hunters start breaking out in laughter when Artmeis returns and says.  
"What is going on"  
"Nothing" the hunter say  
"Yeah nothing" I say slightly mad cleaning myself off with my shirt  
"Percy what happened" Artemis asked  
"I'll give you a hint it involves girls and a can of spray paint" I say going back to work paint still on me after I finished chopping the wood I went on with the list and every time I got pranked and I was really starting to get mad because the last prank had completly ruined my clothes. Before I changed Artemis spoke to the hunters  
"Okay stop pranking Percy he's just trying to get his work done" she said  
"Thank you" I said to her  
"It's okay Percy the're just not used to having a boy around yet give them time" and with that I went back to my tent, I changed into a black assassin robe and found a pair of braces on a table with a note:

_Dear Percy_

These are a gift from me there called hidden blades use them wisely

Chaos.

I put them on and left to do my last chore: sharpen the arrows, I went around and collected the arrows that need to be sharpened 3000 arrows I had gathered at the end and it took me 3 hours to sharpen them all when I brought them back the hunters glared at me and said  
"What are you doing back already shouldn't you be sharpening arrow" one said  
"Im done" showing here the bags I had on my back she stared at me and came up to me  
"There is no way you could sharpen 3000 arrows in 3 hours" she said  
"Well check your self each and every one is sharpened" I said as she looked through them she started to grow wide eyed and finally said  
"I don't understand it should have taken you days to sharpen this many arrows"  
"can I go now" I asked  
"yes" she said I started for my tent wich I moved to the outskirts of the camp to be on the safe side when I heard somthing in the bushes a looked to see a pack of wolves come out and I ran with them chasing me I got to a cliff and turned around to see that I was surrounded that's when I noticed Phoebe and the hunters watching from the trees (my assassin skills are finally starting to kick in) I thought to myself, I look at the bottom of the cliff notice a pond my way out I look back at them but not directly cross my arms and form a tear for effect and walk backwards off the cliff.

**Phoebe POV(not sure how often I will use this Pov)**

We where pranking Percy all day when Artemis finally told us to stop but we had one last prank for Percy. we where laughing as we saw Percy surrounded at cliffs edge he looked down the back up and crossed his arms a tear rolling down his cheek and walked off the cliff backwards.  
"Percy NO" I yelled I just wanted him to leave camp not kill himself Artemis ran up and asked what happened  
"We where just trying to scare Percy bu..but h...he ju..jumped off the cl..cliff"I said sobbing tears in my eyes  
"Phoebe how could you"Artemis yelled  
"It's okay Artemis" I heard some one say  
"who ever said that is gonna pay" Artemis said  
"For what" Percy said walking out of the shadows  
"Percy"I screamed Hugging him.  
"Percy what happened"Artemis asked as I got off him  
"well when your hunters got there wolves to chase me I decided to put on a show and jumped off the cliff into a pond thats fed by and underground river so I followed it up and surface in the woods and came here to see things unfold" he said  
"but you where crying" I said  
"Yes the tears were real cause it hurted me to see that you all wanted me gone, so I've decided to leave"  
"what do you mean Percy" Artemis asked  
"I mean I'm pissed off and I'm leaveing, I'm sorry Artemis you know why this hurts me and so I have to leave"  
"What is he talking about Artmeis" I ask her as he walked off  
"I'm sorry Phoebe that's somthing only percy can tell you".

**I hope you enjoy the story so far.**


	6. moving in

**(Disclaimer : I do not own PJO or HoO) **

**Last time.. **

"Yes the tears were real cause it hurted me to see that you all wanted me gone, so I've decided to leave"  
"what do you mean Percy" Artemis asked  
"I mean I'm pissed off and I'm leaving, I'm sorry Artemis you know why this hurts me and so I have to leave"  
"What is he talking about Artemis" I ask her as he walked off.  
"I'm sorry Phoebe that's something only Percy can tell you".

**Percys POV**

Was I mad, yes so far today I've been spray painted, drenched in foam and had firecrackers thrown at me wich would have hurt had I not been blessed by chaos, but being chased my a pack of wolves was going to far and it hurt me seeing that all these girls wanted me gone but I was determined to stay I just needed time to cool off and hope that the girls learned I left I went to the ocean and swam the coast for hours when I heard some one yell.  
"HELP" some one said it sounded like two girls so I started running when I got there I saw two girls around the age of 7 and 13 fighting off Laistrygonian giants I ran to help and killed the giants I looked at the two girls and they looked terrified as I walked up.  
"Don't hurt us" said the older one.  
"Hurt you, why would I do that" I asked.  
"Because your a man and men are evil" said the younger one I guess it didn't help that I was wearing assassin robes I felt hurt and sad that these two hated me just for being a guy.  
"What happened to you " I asked squatting down  
"Our step-dad took us out here and left us with these giants" they said.  
"well don't worry I'm not gonna hurt you" I said calmly  
"Just come with me I want you to meet some one" they looked at me still terrified.  
"If you try to hurt us I will kill you" the older one said steel in her words  
"Don't worry I wont try anything but it's gonna be a long walk unless you trust me enoguh to swim"I said getting up stretching out my hand.  
"How long a walk?" they asked.  
"A day walk 2 hours if we swim"I replied.  
"Well looks like our best option is to trust you" said the older one  
"Okay so swimming it is, Oh what are your names"I asked  
"Im Kate and this is Lilly" the older on said pointing to herself then to Lilly they where both blonde haired but Kate had purple eyes wich I found fascinating well Lilly had deep blue eyes. As we walked to the walked to the water they asked my name.  
"I'm Percseus but you can call me Percy" I said a smile on my face.  
"So percy how is it we can swim fater then walk?" Kate asked  
"Because I have special power" I said.  
"Like what?" Lilly asked holding onto her sister  
"Well I can control water and I can create storms" I replied.  
"now lets go"

**(2 hours later)**

We just reached the camps shore when I heard explosions and told Kate and Lilly to follow me quickley when I got to the camp I saw the camp was being attacked by more Laistrygonian giants and I ran to help I was glad to see that the hunters hadn't been injured yet. I charged the largest one in the group and stabed him in the throat with my hidden blades. I looked around for Artemis but I couldn't find her.  
"Where's Artemis" I yelled.  
"She went down when the giants snuck up on us" Phoebe said before a gaint hit her. I know I was mad at the hunters but I was still there Gaurdian and seeing one of them get hurt set my in a rage the next thing I knew I was flying around the battle taking the giants out left and right when there was only left I saw him go down with a dozen arrows percing his heart they all fell to dust. I started carrying the wounded to a tent when Phoebe came up to me a cut across her face and her arm bruised from the fall she took when the giant hit her.  
"Percy that was amazing I didn't know you could fight like that" She said  
"Well it makes me mad when I see one my sisters get hurt" I went wide eyed as I realized that I just called the hunters of Artemis my sisters "What" Phoebe asked.  
"Nothing, never mind just help the wounded well I find Artemis" I said  
"okay" Phoebe replied I went around the camp looking at the wreck of tents when I found Artemis on a stump.  
"My lady are you alright" I asked  
"Yes I'm fi.., Percy when did you get back?" She asked me.  
"Not too long after the fighting started I also brought some friends" I said pointing at Kite and Lilly.  
"Who are they" Artemis asked.  
"There names are Kate and Lilly and they seem to fit the description of a hunter" I said sitting next to Artemis.  
"What to you mean" she asked me.  
"Well lets see they're young girls and they seem to distrust men" I said  
"Percy about earlier when they hunters chased you with wolves.." she said before I cut her off.  
"It's okay I understand that they don't want me here" I said with sadness in my voice.  
"Percy listen to me I still haven't told them why you joined us I think if you did they would warm up to you"  
"Okay I'll tell them tonight "

**(Later that night)**

"Percy has somthing to say" Artemis said as we all sat around the fire.  
"What is it" asked Phoebe.  
"It's the reason as to how I got the job as the Gaurdian of the hunt"I said as I explained the story to them some of them started to seemed shocked when I said that I caught Annabeth cheating  
"Does he tell the truth Artemis" one of the hunters asked.  
"Yes he does this young hero asked for death when he caught a girl cheating on him" Phoebe came up to me and started crying then hugged me and said.  
"We always thought men where evil, vile beings but it seems that we where wrong about you and that it seems women can be hust as evil" she said.  
"Percy we're so sorry we didn't know what you went through, it must so hard for you to trust us after being cheated on"She finsihed then the rest came up to me and hugged me all of the apolgizing for what they done.  
"It's okay I forgive you for you are my sisters " I said realizing I did it again.  
"Did you just call us your sisters" Phoebe asked.  
"Yes I think of you all as sisters to me and that's why I got so mad when the giant hit you"I said they all started to cry harder and hugged me tighter.

**Artemis POV**

"Percy we're so sorry we didn't know what you went through it must so hard for you to trust us after being cheated on" Phoebe said then the rest went up to Percy and hugged him all of the apolgizing for what they done.  
"It's okay I forgive you for you are my sisters " he said realizing what he said I smiled.  
"Did you just call us your sisters" Phoebe asked.  
"yes I think of you all as sisters to me and that's why I got so mad when the giant hit you" He said they all started to cry harder and hugged him tighter.  
"Okay that's enough girls we need to get some sleep" I intrupted I hauled Percy over and asked him.  
"Do you really consider them your sisters"  
"Yes lady Artemis I do" I smiled at that and sent him on his way.  
"The only nobel man there is and he's with us" I said under my breath.  
"yes, yes he is" I heard a voice say I turned around to see Thalia come out of the woods.  
"And where have you been" I asked.  
"I was at camp jupiter visting my brother and telling him all about Percys break up"She said.  
"Okay well get to bed were moving on tomorrow"I said. I thought about Percy and how he has changed so much from when we first meet 5 years ago, 5 years of love for one girl and she goes and throws it all away. I felt a emotion I had never felt before it was jealousey. I was jealous of Annabeth for having the most perfect man out there and throwing him away. I thought to myself Percy deserves better then that he deserves to be with some one who loves him as much as he loved them. then I thought wow Artemis your falling in love with a man.  
"I'm gonna have to talk to Aphrodite about this" I mumbled

**Percys POV**

I woke up and put on a simple blue-T and jeans then went to the camp when I arrived I got tackeled by Kate and Lilly.  
"Good morning brother" They said hugging me.  
"Good morning" I said getting up helping them up as well.  
"Percy we're sorry how we acted yesterday when we first met" Kate said.  
"It's okay Kate I know that you have been through a lot and that it is hard to trust right now"  
"Thank you for being there for us big brother" Lilly said grabbing my hand  
"No problem" I said picking her up and putting her on my shoulders.  
we walked the rest of the way to the camp where I was greeted with a bunch of girls running up to me hugging me saying  
"good morning" or "it's good to see you brother".  
It felt nice to be appreciated.  
"Good morning Percy" Artemis said coming from her tent smiling and blushing a bit when she looked at me.  
I think I might be falling for the virgin goddess. Great I thought another woman who won't love me like I love them.  
"How you doing cousin" Thalia said following Artemis snapping Percy back.  
"Good morning Artemis, Thalia" I nodded towards them.  
"well girls get packed up where heading to Olympus for a while" Artemis said  
"why" I asked.  
"Because we completed our mission and more so where taking a brake"  
"Okay, wait what was the mission" I asked  
" To clear out the giants in the area" she said.  
"Oh okay" I said

**(Later at Olympus)**

"Artemis where will I be staying on olympus" I asked.  
she stopped in her tracks and turned around a faint smile on her face.  
"In my palace of course with the rest of us and don't worry there's plenty of spare bedrooms" she said  
"Okay" I said we contuined walking when Hermes flashed in  
"Artemis there is a council meeting taking place soon they say to bring Percy"  
"Ok" she says turning to me.  
"come on lets go" she said we walked to the council room well the hunters went to the palace.  
"You don''t think I did somthing wrong do you Artemis" I asked  
"I doubt it" she said

**(council meeting)**

"Gods and goddesses of Olympus I have called you here today for a great threat arises" Zeus bellowed  
"This threat is Ouranos" every one gasped as I tryed to recollect who he was I looked at Artemis and mouthed _who?_  
she mouthed _later  
_"How much time do we have" Athena asked.  
"About a year" Zeus replied.  
"Is there a new prophecy" Ares asked.  
"Not as of yet, no" Zeus said then said.  
"well we wait for a prophecy you may go on as normal" He finished then got up to leave

**Artemis POV**

"Is there a new prophecy" Ares asked.  
"Not as of yet, no" Zeus said then said.  
"well we wait for a prophecy you may go on as normal" He finshed then got up to leave. every one else started to leave but I getured for Aphrodite to meet me later. then I went on to explain who Ouranos is to Percy.

**I'm hope your having as much fun reading this as I am writing it **


	7. issuing a challange

**(Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO) The character Haidee is not a PJO or HoO character she is of my creation.**

**Artemis POV**

"Percy I will explain it one more time" I said explaining it for the 3rd time who Ouranos was.  
"Okay" He replied.  
"Ouranos is Krono's father and he is the husband of Gaea" I said.  
"So that makes him priii..pr..primordial right" Percy said.  
"Yes Percy Ouranos is a primordial" I said happy he finally made progress as to remembering who Ouranos was.  
"The primordial of the sky right which would make just as or even more powerful the Gaea wouldn't it" He said contemplating on what it would take to beat him.  
"Good Percy so you have been listening" I said smiling at him remembering how Percy fought off Gaea's minions when she took out my chariot and I was injured he had flipped and the next thing I knew there wasn't a monster in sight and he was holding his hand out to me smiling that gorgeous smile of his. _Dammit Artemis your the virgin goddess you can't be thinking romantic thoughts_.  
"Which means we are going to need a lot of people to fight him" Percy said lowering his head and shaking it slightly.  
"Yes Percy we are going to need a lot of people but for now go to the palace, I have to go talk to someone" I said leaving to go talk to Aphrodite.

**(5 minutes later)**

"Aphrodite get out here" I yelled at the entrance to her temple.  
"What do you want Artemis" she said.  
"I need to have a word with you" I said thinking about my feelings for Percy and how she probably caused them.  
"Fine come in" she said. I walked in and saw floor to ceiling pink walls with posters of all different hero's.  
"How may I help you sister" Aphrodite said in a sweet voice.  
"I want to know why you are causing me the virgin goddess to have feelings for a man" I said sligtly pissed.  
"What are you talking about Artemis I am forbidden to mess with your feelings because you are the virgin goddess and besides I can't just make some one love another the love has to be already there" she said.  
"Then please explain to me how i have feelings for a man" I said realising what she said was true she was forbidden to mess my feelings and she can't just make love she can only make it more powerful.  
"Well who is this man" she asked and I knew I'd have to tell her if I wanted answers.  
"It's Percy" I mumbled.  
"who?" she said not hearing me.  
"I said it's Percy" I almost yelled.  
"Oh my Artemis the virgin goddess falling for her guardian and savior of Olympus Percy Jackson well isn't this a surprise" she said.  
"So can you tell me why I have feelings for him" I asked.  
"Easy when he saved you at mount tam from holding up the sky and he actually did it you found something you never had before respect for a man right" she asked.  
"Yes that's right"  
"well then I suppose you kept an eye on him over the years correct" she said and I nodded.  
"Well at some point you realised that Percy wasn't like other men, he was selfless and would rather die them see harm come to someone he cared about correct" she said and I realised she was right.  
"Yes it's true I saw him risk his life for countless people whether he like them or not he wasn't going to let them get hurt and I saw him almost die several times because of it" I said.  
"I guess that when he protected you when your chariot got destroyed you fell for him, but at the time he was with Annabeth so you had to store those feelings" she said.  
"I can't believe I'm about to say this but your right Aphrodite, I have fallen for Percy and it's because he cares so much about others that he doesn't have time to care for himself and I just want to be there for him" I said tearing up as I remembered everything Percy has done for people over the years running himself into the ground so others wouldn't have to be put in harm's way. He was to good of a person and that all changed because of one bitch, Annabeth the cold hearted slut that cheated on Percy. When he found out he had become so cold and alone.  
"Artemis are you okay" Aphrodite asked.  
"Yes Aphrodite I'm gonna be fine thank you for helping me realise my feelings for Percy now if you don't mind I have to go and find him" I said smiling.  
"Ok Artemis just remember don't tell Percy you like him just yet give it some time" She said I smiled and nodded then I left for my palace.

**Percys POV**

"Which means we are going to need a lot of people to fight him"I said lowering my head and shaking it slightly.  
"Yes Percy we are going to need a lot of people but for now go to the palace, I have to go talk to someone" she said leaving, I headed to the Palace and when I got there I got attacked with questions by the hunters.  
"Percy what's going on why where you called to the council" Thalia asked.  
"I guess I was there just because I'm Artemis's Guardian" I replied.  
"what was the meeting about" Phoebe asked.  
"Well a new threat had arisen and his name is Ouranos" I said the girls looked shocked at what I had said.  
"Percy isn't that Gaea's husband" Thalia asked remembering how hard it was to fight Gaea.  
"Yep and the primordial of the sky" I said.  
"So when will he arise" Phoebe asked.  
"Zeus says it will be about a year before Ouranos arises" I said.  
"So until then can some one help me find where I'm staying" I asked.  
"Right I lead you to your room" Haidee said to me she was one of the older hunters.  
"Thank you" I said following her.

**(2 minutes later)**

"Thanks for leading me to my room Haidee" I said.  
"No problem Perseus" she said.  
"Please call me Percy" I said.  
"Why" She asked me.  
"Because Perseus to formal" I replied.  
"OK Percy I won't call you Perseus anymore" She said and walked away.  
"Thank you" I called out to her.  
"Now to figure out how to get my close from the tent without bringing in the tent" I mumbled to myself. I thought about how I could when I realised I probably just have to Imagine them here and with that I did they appeared in front of me.  
"Awesome" I said picking up the clothes and putting them in a dresser.  
"What's awesome" Thalia said out of no where.  
"I figured out how to make my clothes appear without making my tent appear" I replied.  
"Dammit Percy why didn't that make you jump" She sounded upset that her scare tactics didn't work.  
"Assassin sense remember" I said smugly as she sat on my bed ."  
Oh don't be so smug Percy" She said looking at my face to see me smiling.  
"So why are you here" I asked.  
"I'm here to see what was taking you so long in your room" she replied.  
"Well now you know anything else" I asked.  
"Yeah me and a few of the hunters are heading to New York for a movie you want to join us" she asked.  
"Yeah give me a second to change" I said grabbing a black long-sleeved shirt and dark blue jeans and heading to the bathroom to change. When I came out I grabbed a black hoodie to hide my bracers which I was wearing just encase something went down and went to meet up with the girls. They where all wearing jeans and hoodies and Thalia had a bit of dark makeup on.  
"So what movie are we seeing" I asked.  
"Oz the great and powerful" Thalia said in a theatrical voice.  
"Okay" I said and we all left

**(3 hours later)**

"Well that was fun" Thalia said laughing.  
"Yeah it was alright" Phoebe said putting her thumb up.  
"most fun I've had in a while" Haidee said.  
"I have to agree it's been awhile since I had a good laugh" I said remembering the last time I enjoyed my self was months ago with Annabeth at the beach sword fighting Jason for fun and Annabeth kissing me when I won. I started to tear up at the memory but stopped when the girls started looking at me.  
"Percy are you okay" Thalia asked.  
"I'll be fine" I said wiping my eyes.  
"You where thinking about Annabeth weren't you" She asked.  
"Yes" I said letting another tear escape at her name.  
"She will pay for what she has done to brother" Phoebe and Haidee said.  
"Thanks guy that means a lot" I said smiling.  
"Come on we should get back to Olympus before Artemis wonders where we have gone" Thalia said.

**Annabeths POV**

It's been a week since Percy caught me cheating and left for Olympus with Nico and Thalia and so far Nico's the only one who came back and I suspect Thalia went back tot he hunt but Nico still wouldn't tell me what happened to Percy.  
"Please Nico tell me what happened or at least what the favor he asked for was" I begged him.  
"You know what Annabeth I think I will, just so you can suffer" He said I was shocked what could Percy have asked for that would make me suffer. "What is it Nico" I asked slightly scared now.  
"You want to know what Percy wished for, Well I'll tell you, he wished to be killed by the gods because he was in to much pain to keep on living" He spat at me and walked away. I was shocked at what he said Percy had wished for death because he couldn't handle the pain I was devastated and I collapsed on the spot. when I came to I saw Malcolm by half brother next to me.  
"Good your awake now can you tell us what happened" he said. Us? I thought then I looked around and realized I was in my cabin with my brothers and sisters.  
"I just found out that Percy asked the gods kill him" I said in tears.  
"Why" Malcolm asked.  
"Because he caught me cheating on him with Mark" I replied.  
"Annabeth why did you cheat on him" He asked.  
"Because he was gone for 2 months so I thought he was cheating on me" I replied.  
"Annabeth" he said. "You have to be the dumbest child of Athena ever why would Percy cheat on you, you know his fatal flaw is personal loyalty if he liked some one else he would have at least told you and broke up with you" He finished making me cry harder at being called the dumbest child of Athena ever.  
"Come on guys lets go and leave Annabeth to cry" Malcolm said getting up.  
"You really are dumb Annabeth if you thought Percy would ever cheat" Another one of my sisters said. I got up and left just to run into Travis and Conner.  
"hey guys" I said wiping my eyes.  
"Don't hey us Annabeth" Travis said.  
"We heard what Percy wished for because of you" Conner said looking depressed.  
"He was always fun to hang with" Travis commented.  
"And he was always up for a prank or two" Conner finished as they walked away remembering the good times with Percy. I broke down again realising that I had ruined camp for a lot of people now that Percy was gone and every one would blame me.

**Percys POV**

We where back at the palace when Artemis came down stairs wearing a beautiful silver dress that reflected the light off her auburn hair and made her eyes glow making her look more beautiful then she already was.  
"Hello" She said coming down the stairs.  
"And where have you all been" she asked.  
"We went to go see Oz" Lilly said on my shoulders.  
"So how was it" she asked. All the hunters agreed it was great or amazing.  
"That's good well what is every one going at now" she asked .  
"Me and Phoebe are going to the mall" Thalia said.  
"And I'm showing Kate and Lilly around" Haidee said every girl seemed to be doing something with someone.  
"And what about you Percy" Artemis asked.  
"Don't know I got nothing to do really" I said then thought of something. "What are you up to" I asked Artemis she looked shock.  
"Well I don't really know I was just grab something to eat and watch some t.v" she said.  
"Well how about a little shooting competition" I asked hoping to get a certain some one off my mind.  
"You are so on" she said grabbing her bow and quiver.  
"Give me a minute to put on something else" I said running to my room I put on a pair of short and a black T taking off my braces/hidden blades and ran back down.  
"ready" I said grabbing a bow and quiver for myself.  
"Lets do this" she said looking smug.

**Artemis POV**

I can't believe Percy just challenged me the goddess of the hunt to a shooting competition he was so going down. every other hunter had left when Percy came back down wearing shorts that hung just below his knees and a black T that showed off his well sculpted abs. Wow Artemis you really do have it bad for this boy don't you I thought to myself.  
"ready" he said grabbing a bow and quiver for himself.  
"Lets do this" I said looking smugly. we went to the area and we saw Apollo there with Aphrodite and Ares. I saw Percy tense a bit as he saw Ares and remembered Annabeth had cheated on him with one of Ares sons.  
"Hey" Apollo called out fighting Ares in hand-to-hand combat.  
"Hey" I yelled back.  
"What you at" He said dodging a punch.  
"Percy here challenged me to a shooting match" I said looking at Aphrodite as she giggled a bit.  
"This I got to see" Apollo said rolling then he said to Ares.  
"Wait a bit man we can settle this later I want to see my little sister put Percy to shame" he said laughing at the thought.  
"I'm in" Ares said.  
"so what are the parameters of the match" Apollo asked.  
"10 arrows 500 feet" Percy said looking at me.  
"Sounds good" I said laughing a bit at the thought of Percy trying to hit a target 500 feet away.  
"Well lets get this started" he said I shot first hitting the second ring of the target Percy shot and hit the second ring as well wow he is good I thought I shot my second arrow and hit the bulls eye and so did Percy.  
"Not to bad" I said and shot my third arrow, he matched me shot for shot each one of us getting it in the middle every time Percy was about to take his 9th shot when he decided to take off his shirt. Aphrodite squealed a bit, his body glistened from sweat his 8 pack bare and his muscles pushing and pulling as he aimed, I was really attracted to him at that moment, he shot and he hit the bulls eye and split another it was my turn the tenth shot my last chance to win I thought.  
"Go Perce" I heard Apollo yell. I let go my last arrow just missing the bulls eye dammit I thought why did he have to be so distracting. He lined up his last shot and then he just aimed it upwards directly to the sky and let it loose.  
"What was that Percy do you feel sorry for me because I missed" I asked a bit hurt that he beyond purposely missed his last shot.  
"Wait for it" he said which made me wonder what is he up to.  
"What are you up to Jackson" I asked.  
"what goes up must come down" he said crouching then he just leaped up, I saw the arrow falling and he kicked it at the target then landed perfectly, I looked at the target and saw the arrow hit the bull's-eye.  
"But how" I asked confused.  
"I would never take it easy but I don't mind showing off a bit" He said laughing at my confused expression.  
"It's okay Artemis you'll get me next time" he said grabbing his shirt.  
"Wow Perce you have skill" Apollo said.  
"What happened sis" he asked me laughing as well.  
"I really don't know what happened" I said blankly.  
"well Percy won so that means he gets something" Ares said.  
"I do" Percy asked confused .  
"What you didn't know that if you challenge a god or goddess in something that involves there domain and win you get to choose any gift you want other then Immortality unless you beat Zeus" Ares said.  
"well then looks like I have to choose a gift doesn't it" Percy said smugly.  
"how long do I have to pick a gift" He asked.  
" 2 days" Apollo said.  
"well I'm sure I can think of something" he said.

**I hope you enjoy the series so far.**


	8. the promise of a date

**DISCLAIMER: I Treetophunter do not own PJO or HoO.  
****A/N: To guests that get made give up if you don't have the gall to create an account so I can talk to you don't bother messaging and to the one guest ****that says this story is a copy there are many Pertemis stories that have assassin's of chaos get over yourself. Oh thanks to those who support and ****shout out to every one that started reading this when it began you know who you are you make me feel good.**

**Percys POV**

"well then looks like I have to choose a gift doesn't it" I said smugly because I managed to beat Artemis.  
"how long do I have to pick a gift" I asked.  
" 2 days" Apollo said.  
"well I'm sure I can think of something" I said and idea in mind.  
"So what are the limits to the wish" I asked hoping that what I was gonna ask for wasn't outside them.  
"It can't affect anyones domian" Artemis said.  
"So you being the virgin goddesses and all would a kiss affect that domain" I asked.  
"No a kiss really doesn't effect any ones domain" she said.  
"Well then I have my wish" I said.  
"what" Artemis said looking shocked.  
"Relax Artemis I'm not wishing for the kiss I'm to much of a gentelman for that" I said seeing her shock leave her face.  
"Okay so whats your wish" she asked.  
"Just a simple date" I said looking at her with a bit of a smile.  
"A date with me" she said almost confused.  
"Yes just a date dinner and what ever else you want to do" I said.  
"What do you mean what ever else I want to do" she said.  
"I mean most people go to dinner and a movie or minigolf or bowling or somthing like that" I replied.  
"Ok so dinner and a movie thats your wish" she asked.  
"Yep a dinner and a movie with you I'll pay of course" I said.  
"I guess that's all right wish granted" she said and I smiled.  
"So what time do you want to go" I asked.  
"Lets say 7" she said and walked away and I was almost ready to fall over from excitement when Apollo interrupted.  
"Dude did you just ask my sister out on a date" he said.  
"Yes I did" I replied smiling.  
"Good for you Percy" Aphrodite said.  
"So Aphrodite got any advise for me or any predictions as to how this dates gonna turn out" I asked.  
"Yes stay away from onion and garlic and make sure to pay attention to what she says" Aphrodite said.  
"and as for how it will turn out it will be fine as long as your remember what I just said about listening" she said.  
"OK thank you" I said then walked off to get ready.

**Artemis POV**

"Yep a dinner and a movie with you I'll pay of course" Percy said.  
"I guess that's all right wish granted" I said and a smile danced across his lips.  
"So what time do you want to go" he asked.  
"Lets say 7" I said and walked away smiling. Oh my gods percy just asked me on a date I thoguht to myself and smiled even more that man is smooth he wins and wants nothing more then to spend more time with me at this thought I started beaming.  
"Get a hold of yourself Artemis it's just a date with a man" I said to myself.  
"A man that you are completely in love with and can't even admit it" Aphrodite said popping out of no where.  
"Oh shut up Aphrodite I will eventually, I just need a way to find out if he likes me for real or if this date is just somthing he thought up on the fly" I said.  
"Listen Artemis first he does like you back that I can guarantee but you should wait untill he says somthing first, second this date of his he had planned on asking the seconded he challanged you" she said.  
"Wait he said he didn't know a thing about the wish" I said.  
"He did he just wanted to make it seem like he didn't so that the date seemed more spontaneous" she said and I looked at her then said.  
"So Percy really likes me" I asked blushing at the thought.  
"Yes he even asked me for advice about the date" She said.  
"what did you say" I asked.  
"That I'm not telling I cant be telling you about everything Percy does" and with that she walked away.  
"Wait Aphrodite can you help me choose something to wear" I asked and she turned around and said.  
"I all ready have it's on your bed" and then she flashed out

(**Later that night)**

"Artemis you almost ready" Percy said waiting on the other side of my door.  
"Almost just go wait down stairs for me" I said putting the final touches of my makeup on.  
"Fine" he said and walked off

**Percys POV**

I was waiting down stairs when I heard footsteps and saw Thalia.  
"Hey Perce where you going" She asked.  
"On a date" I said smugly  
"With whom may I ask" she said.  
"I'll give you 2 guesses" I said straitening my jacket.  
"Hmm is it demi god or mortal"  
"Neither" I said.  
"SO your going on a date with a goddess" she said a little shocked that I could get one to agree to go out on a date with me.  
"yes" I said.  
"Is it Aphrodite" she asked.  
"No" I said.  
"Is it Hestia" she asked again.  
"No It's not Hestia" I said.  
"Well it can't be Athena because she hates you" she said.  
"and it cant be Hera because she doesn't date mortals" she continued.  
"And Artemis would never go on a date" she said.  
"And why wouldn't I" Artemis said walking down the stairs in a beautiful silver dress that flowed like the wind and that complemented her eyes very well, she was also wearing makeup which I didn't even know she owned.  
"Wait Artemis are you saying your going on a date with Percy" Thalia asked completely stunned.  
"Yes he beat me in an archery contest and that was his wish" she said as I walked up to her.  
"wait he beat you the goddess of the hunt in archery" Thalia said almost ready to faint.  
"Yes and he showed off well doing so the cocky fool" she said giving me a smug look.  
"I wasn't showing off to be cocky I was showing off to impress you" I said winking at her.  
"So Percy not only did you beat her but you got her to go and agree to go on a date" Thalia said.  
"Yes now If you don't mind where going to be late" Artemis said looping her arm through mine and we left.  
"Have a good time" Thalia said right before the door closed

**(Later that night)**

so we had gone to dinner where I was the perfect gentelman pulling out her chair for and paying for what ever she wanted listening to every thing she had to say and commenting where appropirate to make sure she knew I was actually paying attention not just making sure it looked like it then we went to a movie wich I let her choose now we where taking a walk along the beach just talking and at some point she had gotten my jacket.  
"Percy this was great" she said and I smiled.  
"Just goes to show that men can be good" I said.  
"Percys its not that men can't be good it's that they tend to only behave when it suits there personal needs but you, you are different this in no way benefits you or your personal needs" she said.  
"Oh and how do you know I don't gain anything from this" I said and she looked at me quizzically.  
"I don't see how this could benefit you" she said and I smiled.  
"Well let's see I got to spend time with a beautiful girl and I've gained the ability to be comfortable around women again after what happened with the last one" I said hurting at the end of what I said.  
"Listen Percy forget Annabeth she isn't worth the pain anymore" she said and hugged me.  
"and as for this beautiful girl you speak of I would like to know where she is because last I checked I was with you all night" she said smiling.  
"Come on Artemis you know I was talking about you when I said a beautiful girl" I said smiling down at her in her 18 yr old form rather then her usual 12 yr old form. "I know Percy I just like hearing it" she said then did the most unexpected thing she kissed me not on the lips just on the cheek buts still it was the most wonderful feeling.  
"Percy you are a wonderful person and you deserve someone who can see this" she said and we continued to walk down the beach talking about what ever came up.

**Artemis Pov**

"Come on Artemis you know I was talking about you when I said a beautiful girl" Percy said smiling down at me now in my 18 yr old form because me being 12 would have risen some suspicions.  
"I know Percy I just like hearing it" I said then did the most unexpected thing I kissed him not on the lips just on the cheek and I thought this man has done so much for so many people and has never benefitted from any of it.  
"Percy you are a wonderful person and you deserve someone who can see this" I said and we continued to walk down the beach talking about what ever came up.

**(Later that night)**

"So Artmeis how was the date" I heard Thalia say walking into my room.  
"He was the percfect gentelman the entire night he paid for everything he let me choose the movie and when we went for a walk along the beach he gave me his jacket when I started to shiver he also paid attention to every word I said and actually replied unlike most men who just fake paying attention" I said.  
"Yeah Percy has always been the chivalrous type" she said sitting on the bed.  
"But that doesn't tell me whether you enjoyed it or not" she said.  
"Yes Thalia I enjoyed myself very much on the date and I even gave Percy a kiss on the cheek for all his efforts and I'm not just about the effort he put into making sure the date went perfectly" I said.  
"Well I won't tell any one about the kiss but I want to know what you mean by efforts and what his reaction was" she said and smiled deviously. "Well by efforts I mean that he's saved the world twice now and hasn't asked for anything that benefits himself and has put his life on the several more times just to save that slut he called a girlfriend" I said.  
"You mean Annabeth" Thalia asked.  
"yes that harlot" I said.  
"I despise her for what she had done to Percy he spends 2 months proving himself to Athena just so he could propose and how does she repay him by cheating that vixen doesn't deserve forgiveness for what she done and I hope he doesn't" I said almost seething with anger.  
"Wow Artemis you really do care for Percy don't you" Thalia said.  
"Yes I do and that bitch doesn't even deserve the chance to see him again" I said.  
"I agree but it's not in Percys nature to hold a grudge no matter what it was I mean Luke tried to kill him and poison him several times and he still forgave him in the end and so I know that if Annabeth asks for forgiveness he'll grant it I know he's at least smart enough to make sure they don't go further then friends again no matter how hard Annabeth try's to get him back" Thalia said.  
"I know Thalia he will forgive her but I hope your right about him being smart enough not to go out with her again" I said pulling my knees to my chest and resting my head on them.  
"Artemis you really do like him, I mean as in he might me the first man that you have ever loved" Thalia asked and I just raised my head nodded a few tears in my eyes knowing that Percy will forgive Annabeth angers me but knowing that he probably won't trust her enough to got out pleases me.  
"listen Artemis I know for a fact that if you ask Percy how he feels he will tell you" Thalia said.  
"I know how he feels towards me Aphrodite already told me but she said to wait for him to make the first move" I said and lid down.  
"Good night Artemis I'll make sure every one gets to bed" and with that Thalia left and I cried myself to sleep.

**PERCY POV**

After coming back from our date Artemis went to her room to go to bed and Thalia went up shortly after to make sure she was okay well I went ahead and stayed on the couch knowing that she was just really going to get the details of the date I just hope Artemis really did enjoy herself.  
"Hey Perce" Haidee said walking down the stairs  
"Hey Haidee how are you" I asked  
"I'm fine but I want to know where you and Artemis where at all evening" she said  
"Well first we where at a restraint then we went to a movie followed my a walk on the beach in the moonlight" I said smiling remembering everything  
"sounds like a date" she said.  
"It was a date" I said and she glared at me  
"And why exactly where you on a date with lady Artemis" she said looking a bit pissed  
"I won in our archery match and that was the wish" I said  
"I hope you treated her good" she said  
"Well I'll tell you almost everything and you tell me how I treated her" and so I described everything from where I took her to how I acted  
"Well Percy it seems like you treated her better then anyone ever has" she said smiling at me.  
"So does that mean I earned your approval of the date" I asked  
"yes Percy I give my full approval you treated Artemis like she was the only thing that mattered" she said  
"That's because she was the only thing that mattered" I said earning a smile  
"Percy I'm glad that you've joined the hunt even if you are a guy" and then she gave me a brief hug.  
"Thanks" I said  
"PERCY" I heard my name screamed and I went wide eyed  
"Did I do something wrong" I asked Haidee  
"Not that I know of" she replied  
"PERCY COME HERE" I heard someone yell again and I started to get up and Haidee followed  
"HURRY PERCY" I heard the voice yell again and I started to run.  
"What's wrong" I asked  
"It's Kate and Lilly there's something wrong" one of the hunters said pointing to the sisters they where shaking like crazy and sweating but when you touched them they where cold as ice I woke them up.  
"Kate Lilly get up" I said and there eyes shot open and looked at me before they jumped on me crying  
"Guys what's wrong you where both shaking and sweating" I said  
"Percy it was him or step father we had a vision he's trying to find us to kill us" Kate said and my vision tinted red  
"Percy are you okay" Lilly said looking at me  
"I'll be fine but I want to know how you are holding up" I said  
"We'll be fine in a but Percy can you tell us a story" Kate and Lilly both asked  
"I guess so " and I gathered all the hunters for a story.  
I told them my story as to how I defeated Kronos but I put a twist on it.  
"OK so in a time long ago there was two groups the mountain lions and the cougars both of which where powerful and fought for control of the world after a lot of work and effort the lions won trapping the cougars and locking them away, thousands of years later the cougars had arisen again and it was up to the children of the original mountain lions to fight them off well the lions went and fought Typhon a large cougar that would take all there effort,t well a child of the big 3 the son of the pride leaders brother lead the army of the lion cubs with the help of his cousins and the army of past warriors he fought off the cougar leader and his army. He fought the cougar leader who was a lion cub tired of being mistreated infused with the spirit of the original cougar leader and finished him off with a swift swipe of his claws ending his life and letting him rest in peace once more knowing that this son of the big 3 was going to make sure that the evil spirit could never rise again" I said finishing the story just as the last hunter fell asleep.  
"Good night my sisters" I whispered and started carrying each one to there bed and tucking them in.  
"Percy you make a good brother you know that" I heard a voice say.  
"Hey Thals" I said tucking in Lilly  
"how long you been there"  
"Long enough to know that you care for these girls just as much as Artemis" she said  
"I suppose you got Artemis to tell you about our date" I said leaving the room Thalia in tow.  
"Yes I did and you sir are a true gentleman you know" she said  
"Yes I know" I said  
"I also know that Artemis kissed you but she wouldn't tell me your reaction but I want to know how you feel about it" she said walking in front of me  
"Thalia when she kissed me my heart soared so high I thought Zeus was going to shoot me" I said  
"Wow you really like her" she said.  
"yes Thalia I do" I said  
"so Percy when I was talking to Artemis she was getting really upset as to what Annabeth did to you and I want to know will you forgive her for what she did" she asked me.  
"Thalia you know I can't hold a grudge but she will have to earn my forgiveness this time as for Artemis getting upset over it tell her don't worry I will never fall for Annabeth again just don't tell her I said that just make sure she believes you" I said grabbing a few weapons  
"That's good Percy now can you tell me what your doing" she asked  
"I have to go and find some one and make sure they never see light again" I said the red tint returning to my remembering Lilly and Kate's dream.  
"Percy what do you mean" she said  
"I mean I'm going after Kate's and Lilly's step-father" I said walking out the door.  
"Just be careful Perce" and with that I was gone.

**(Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO) so I really love this story so far and I hope you've noticed that the chapters have been getting longer.**


	9. revenge and partys

**disclaimer: blah blah I do not own PJO or HoO blah blah blah.**

**Percys POV**

so it's been 4 days since I left to find Kate and Lilly's step-father I went to a library to use a computer to try and find out what I could about him it took me a few hours but i finally got somthing giving me a clue as to where to start looking for him and what his name was. his name was Mike Robison and he lived in Crow, Colorado so I spent the next 2 days driving there and asking around I finally got an adress so that night I went to it. I knocked on the door and was met with a man that was 5'9 and looked like he ate a hippo I mean this guy looked like he lived off McDonalds he had a beer in one hand and was balding he reminded me so much like Gabe and I knew he probally acted like him to which made this all the easier.

"What do you want kid" he slurred.

"Are you Mike Robison" I asked.

"What's it to ya" He spat.

"I just need a yes or no sir" I said politely.

"Fine yes I'm Mike Robison now what do you want" he barked getting angry at me.

"I'm here for a little revenge for two girls that go by Kate and Lilly" I said taking a knife and twirling it for show he went wide eyed as I said his step daughters names.

"They're still alive" he said sobering up.

"Yes and I'm here to deal with the man that tried to get them killed" I said as I took him kicked him ribs and threw him on the grass followed by pinning his arm into the ground with the knife.

"MotherF**ker" he cussed.

"What don't like pain" I said teasing him taking another knife and driving it into the back of his knee.

"F**K" he yelled out in pain.

"The more you swear the more its gonna hurt" I said kicking him in the ribs with my knife shoes and he swore again.

"Like I said your curse I cause pain" I took another knife and drove it into his other arm then I took the knifes in both his arms and twisted them he passed out from the pain and I waited till he came to.

"Why are you still here" he asked.

"Because it's pointless to torture you when your passed out" I said taking a fourth knife and slowly cutting a deep gash down his arm from the shoulder to the wrist then did the same with the other he broke out screaming in pain.

"Stop please I swear I won't ever harm any one again" he pleaded.

"Oh I know you won't because your not surviving the night" I said taking a remotely detonated bomb and forcing him to swallow it.

"What was that" he asked coughing.

"That was a nice small bomb" I said smiling a cruel smile.

"Why are you doing this" he said crying now.

"Because you are an unfit human being and deserve to die" and with that I kicked him in the sack with the knife shoes and walked away detonating the bomb seeing a little shimmer in the air.

**Artemis Pov(3 days ago)**

So after I fell asleep I had a wonderful dream of Percy proposing to me and the wedding was wonderful to but it was just a dream and I had to wake up but when I did I found out Percy had left.

"Good morning Artemis" I heard Kate say.

"Good morning Kate" I said smiling going to the kitchen for food when I heard Thalia talking to Haidee.

"So where's Percy gone" Haidee said.

"I don't know exactly but he's looking for Kate and Lilly's step father" Thalia replied.

"Why" Haidee asked.

"To kill him I suppose I mean he seemed to have this red tint in his eyes almost like a bloodlust thing I think, he really cares for Kate and Lilly and seeing them the way they where last night seemed to set him off" Thalia replied.

"Wait Percy's gone" I interrupted.

"Yeah going after Kate and Lilly's step dad I think" Thalia said.

"Oh" I said surprised he left with out telling me.

"Yeah he seemed to have a red tint like a bloodlust thing" Thalia said.

"No it wasn't that" I said.

"What was it then" the girls asked.

"It was rage pure hatred for the man who harmed those two girls" I said knowingly.

"That makes sense" Haidee said.

"Any way what are you two up to today" I asked trying to get mid off Percy.

"Well Phoebe, Haidee and I are going the archery range for a bit" Thalia said.

"I suppose you don't mind if I join" I asked.

"Of course not Artemis you're like a sister to each of us" Haidee said and with that I was off with them.

**(The next day)**

It was the next day now and Percy never came back yesterday I was worring for Percy when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" I said.

"Lady Artemis you alright" I heard Thalia say.

"Yeah I'm fine" I said pacing.

"Your worried about Percy aren't you" she said.

"That obvious" I said laughing a bit.

"Well I just wanted to let you know he Iris messaged me and told me he was okay and he would be back by weeks end he found where Kate and Lilly's step father was and was heading there" she said.

"That's good" I said sitting down knowing Percy was okay.

"I also have a question for you Artemis" she said.

"And that would be" I said looking at her squarely.

"Well since your in love with Percy I was wondering if you could grant that each of the hunters have a chance at love themselves I mean it only seems fa.." she said as I cut her off at the end.

"I understand and I will grant it, each hunter has a chance at love and if they find that someone they want to be with then I will grant that man Immortality as long as that hunter is in love and she is alive they may be together" I said smiling at her.

"Thank you Artemis" she said smiling getting up.

"And your going where" I asked and she turned around looking at me confused.

"What, I know you like someone otherwise you wouldn't of asked and I want to know who" I said and she blushed.

"Okay well if you must know I think I'm in love with Nico and after helping Percy and getting to know him my feelings have really become strong for him" she said

"Love is a wonderful thing isn't it" I said rolling on my bed hanging my head off the side.

"It is, it really is" Thalia said.

"Well you can go see Nico if you so wish and tell the others about the wish I granted them all but leave the fact that I like Percy out of it" I said smiling.

"Thank you Artemis" she bowed and left the rest of the passed like it use to before Percy joined us

**(The day of Percys return)**

so it was the 5th day of Percys departure and I getting lunch and I was bummed 5 days I thoguht 5 days without Percys smile or his happy attitude I just hope he will be happy when he returns I thoguht and when I realised I zoned out I snapped to and saw that I made two sandwichs.

"Crap what am I gonna do with the seconded one" I said to myself the hunters all gone out around town and to camp some talking to the men at camp that have flirted with them in the past and some out on dates then I heard someone.

"Well I guess I could eat the seconded one" a masculine voice said behind me making me jump and turn around.

"Percy" I said hugging him he stiffened and so did I realising that neither of us have actually said anything about our feelings for one another and then I let go of him and punched him on the arm hurting my hand.

"Oww" I said holding my hand.

"Sorry I should have told you that Chaos has given me some more power when I went on my journey" he said taking my handing and resetting the broken knuckles and wrapping it up.

"Thanks" I said.

"So what was that about any ways" he asked.

"What the hug or the punch" I asked.

"Both" he said so I had to come up with an excuse.

"Well the hug was for being gone so long and the punch was for leaving without telling me" I said.

"Ok well I'm sorry for leaving" and he hugged me.

"Percy.." I said,

"Sorry" he said and let go before I could finish what I was going to say.

"So about that sandwich" he said laughing and I handed him the second one walking to the couch putting a little swing in my hip what am I doing I thought to myself.

"So what's happened since I've been gone" he asked.

"Well we where invited to the roman camp for a party tomorrow and the other camp is going to be there as well and Thalia asked me to grant the hunters a chance at love so there all gone out to the camps talking with the boys that have flirted with them in the past" I said.

"So I presume Thalia is gone with Nico then" he said smiling.

"Yes but how did you know" I asked wondering when he became an expert match maker.

"Well when I first came to Olympus a few weeks ago there where flirting and probably thought I was to depressed to know what was going on and then there was the fact that Nico called me a few days ago and said that Thalia asked him out" he said smiling at the thought of both of his best friends and cousins hooking up then his smile disappeared.

"You said that both camps are going to be at the party right" he asked and I realised why his smile disappeared.

"Yes Percy that means Annabeth is going to be there but me and the hunters will make sure that she won't get close to you if you don't want to talk to her" I said and he smiled then said.

"Thank you" I smiled at him and thought soon Percy one of will confess for the other.

(**the next day) Percys POV**

so I was back from my personal hunt and on my way back Chaos had granted me power for being so noble even if cruel with my deeds and now I was going to a party at camp Jupiter with both camp half-blood and the gods going. I was wearing black jeans with a white T-shirt that was skin tight and showed of my muscles very well and over that I had a sea green hoodie with the front unzipped so I could show of my muscles I was picking out my shoes when Thalia knocked on my door.

"You decent in there Percy" she asked.

"No Thalia I'm in the middle of doing a dance on a stripper pole" I joked and she came in.

"Well cover up I'm coming in" she said also kidding.

"What are you doing" she asked.

"Trying to figure out which shoes to wear" I said grabbing three pairs.

"which ones" I said holding up a pair of black converse sea green converse and a dark blue pair.

"The black makes you seem to dark and blue is more of my colour then yours so I would go with green" she said grabbing the blue ones.

"And I will borrow these" she said putting them on.

"ok so they don't fit" she said trying to walk in the shoes that was 4 sizes to big.

"Here" I said grabbing them and shrinking the to her size.

"Tank you Pewrcy" she said in a 3 year old voice trying to be cute.

"You really know how to use that voice to your advantage" I said laughing at her as she gave me puppy dog eyes.

"Stop the cuteness it burns" I say laughing leaning back and cover my eyes with my arm then she broke out laughing.

"so you ready for the party" she asked.

"Yes I'm ready now lets go" I said running out my door.

**(At the Party)**

when we got there the party was just started every on was walking around the camp laughing and there was a huge stage in the middle of the coliseum and there was music playing no words just the music I belive it was Last of the wilds by nightwish. I was walking around with Thalia when we ran into Nico and Jason.

"Hey guys" Jason said giving Thalia a hug then coming up to me.

"I heard about Annabeth" he said.

"yeah it was hard but I'm slowly getting over her" I said.

"so how's Piper" I asked.

"We broke up when I caught her cheating on me with a guy named Isaac" he said.

"Looks like it's rough all around" I said.

"not for us" Nico said and Thalia slapped him on the chest playfully.

"Nico shut up it's hard enough for them with out rubbing it in" she said.

"well I'm okay with it because when Reyna heard she comforted me then after a few days I hugged her and thanked her for being there for me and when I pulled back she kissed me and then we got together" Jason said.

"And as for me I'm just happy Nico has found someone but if you rub it in again man I will throw you in the lake" I said laughing and he laughed to.

"Okay I wont rub it in again" and with that we started to walk to the stage and listen to the music we met up with Frank and Hazel and chatted for a bit I was getting a few looks of envy from other guys and looks of lust from the single and some of the dating girls and I sighed at the thought of being drooled over. we walked around some more and ran into Artemis and I smiled at her but before I could say anything Apollo appeared on stage and said.

"Good day Lady's and gentlemen we are here today to celebrate the fall of Gaea and with that said we will be having a karaoke contest and we will draw from this magic hat which chooses the most wanted person here" and with that my name was called.

"Percy Jackson get up here" Apollo yelled.

"great" I said hanging my head laughing.

"You'll do fine Percy" Artemis said.

"I hope so" and I walked onto the stage and grabbed a mic.

"Okay Perce what song" Apollo asked.

"First off I'm doing this alone so Jason, Nico and Frank get up here" I said and they all ran up and I whispered what song we where gonna do then told Apollo next thing the music to step up by Linkin Park came on, we broke out rapping walking back and forth across the stage getting the crowd pumped up.

Watch as the room rocks  
Mentally moonwalk  
Mixed media slang  
Banging in your boom box verbal violence  
Lyrical stylist In a time when rock hip hop rhymes are childish  
You can't tempt me with rhymes that are empty  
Rapping to a beat doesn't make you an MC  
With your lack of skill and facility  
You're killing me  
And a DJ in the group just for credibility  
I heard that some of you are getting help with your rhymes  
You're not an emcee if someone else writes your lines  
And rapping over rock doesn't make you a pioneer  
Cause rock and hip hop have collaborated for years  
But now they're getting randomly mixed and matched up  
All after a fast buck and all the tracks suck  
So how does it stack up?  
None of it's real  
You want to be an emcee you've got to study the skill

Who can rock a rhyme like this?  
Bring it to you every time like this?  
Who can rock a rhyme like this?  
Step, step up, step, step up

So you pick up a pen and write yourself a new identity  
But mentally you don't have the hip hop energy  
With a tendency to make up stories  
Sounding like the only hip hop you've heard is top 40  
And your record company is completely missing it  
All the kids are dissing it for not being legitimate  
So in a battle you can't hack it  
React with whack shit  
And get smacked with verbal back flips  
Get your ass kicked by fabulous battle catalysts  
It's taken decades for emcees to establish this  
You're new to hip hop and welcome if your serious  
But not on the mic  
Leave that to the experienced

(Using the waves of sound the true master paralyzes his opponents, leaving him vulnerable to attack)

[Chorus (2x)]

(After years of pain staking research by the world's leading sound scientists, we here at the sound institute have invented a reliable audio weapons system. Actual movement of musical sound in space used to carefully attack and neutralize the cellular structure of the human body, and the question must be asked.)

[Chorus (2x)].

Through out the entire song we where jumping and flipping and at one point I think Nico and Frank had a dance battle the entire crowd was jumping up and down and it looked like the sea the way they where bobbing.

"Well then ladys and gentel men that was Percy and his crew also known as Jason, Nico and Frank" Apollo said walking on stage and I noticed that the others had left so I tryed to go to but my legs where stuck.

"Seems like people want to see Percy do another song" Apollo said dammit I thought.

"Fine" I said then I got an idea.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I no own PJO or any series related to it.**

**Shout out to all my fans out there you guys rock.**

**Percys Pov.**

So I just finsihed one sone with Jason, Nico and Frank when I try to walk off stage and can't move.

"Seems like people want to see Percy do another song" Apollo said dammit I thought.

"Fine" I said then I got an idea Apollo came up to me and whispered.

"looks like you got an idea" he said.

"yeah I kinda do" I said.

"That I idea being" he asked

"Me dedicating the song to Artemis" I said

"Just tell me what music to put on" he said

"At the begging by Donna Lewis" I said

"Dude thats a love so... ohhh I see got ya" he said walking of stage laughing.

"Okay ladies and gents it seems like enough of you wan tme to sing again because it seems I can't move but any way this is the last song I do but I would like to dedicate it to some one" I said smiling the crowd cheers

"Artemis this goes out to you" I said and say her look up at me then the music starts playing.

We were strangers, starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you

No one told me I was going to find you  
Unexpected, what you did to my heart  
When I lost hope, you were there to remind me  
This is the start

And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

We were strangers on a crazy adventure  
Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true  
Now here we stand, unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you

And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

Knew there was somebody, somewhere  
A new love in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart

And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

Yeah

Life is a road that I wanna keep going on Love is a river, I wanna keep going

Starting out on a journey

Life is a road that I wanna keep going Love is a river,  
I wanna keep flowing In the end I wanna be standing At the beginning with you

I finished the song and the crowd was wild I looked at Artemis an saw her blush I luaghed a bit as I hopped off stage I had girls grabbing at me every few seconds then I finally made it where Artemis and the hunters where.

"So did you like the song" I asked

"Percy I swear you try to embarass me" she said

"No more like get people to notice" I said

"Notice what" she asked

"The.." I was cut off.

"Percy" my name was called and I saw the one person I didn't wan't to see Annabeth she came running at me then every hunter had a bow trained on her and Phoebe and Haidee walked in front of me.

"Come no closer" Phoebe said.

"I want to speak with Percy" Annabeth replied.

"Well our brother doesn't want to speak with you not after what you did to him" Haidee said

"Brother" Annabeth said confused.

"Yes Percy is like a brother to us he stands up for us like where his sisters so we will do the same for him" Kate butted in.

"Now GO" Phoebe said pointing away and Annabeth left.

"Percy do you want to go somewhere else" I heard Artemis say.

"Yeah that would be nice" I said and we walked off.

**(5 mins later just outside new Rome)**

"So Percy why did you dedicate that song to me" Artemis asked

"Because I thought it represented our relationship" I said.

"How so" she asked.

"We were strangers, starting out on a journey Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through No one told me I was going to find you When I lost hope, you were there to remind me This is the start" I said quoting the song.

"well when you put it like that" she said then I heard a snap in the bushes.

"Who's there" I said but no one replied then I heard

"You Bitch" and saw Annabeth charging Artemis with a blade the blade was dripping and tinted green, poison I thought and new excatley what kind I ran in front of Artmeis.

**Annabeths POV**

So it's been weeks now and so far I've been called the only stupid child of Athena, The girl that killed the Hero and so much more it's unfit and now is the day the celebration party at camp jupiter for the fall of Gaea great I thought another camp to hate me but no one said anything maybe they haven't heard yet I thought then went to the coliseum to listen to the music. When i got there I saw Jason, Nico and Frank up on stage rapping with what looked to be Percy so I asked.

"Is that Percy up there"

"Yes" the random camper replied Oh my gods I though he's not dead I have to talk to him so I waited for his song to be over but people still wanted to listen to him so he sang another song but this one he dedicated to someone someone I wasn't expecting him to dedicate it to Artemis. After that song he finally got off stage and I went over to him. "Percy" I called running to him then every hunter had a bow trained on me and Phoebe and Haidee walked in front of him blocking my few of him. Dammit I thought

"Come no closer" Phoebe said.

"I want to speak with Percy" I replied.

"Well our brother doesn't want to speak with you not after what you did to him" Haidee said

"Brother" I said confused.

"Yes Percy is like a brother to us he stands up for us like where his sisters so we will do the same for him" Kate butted in.

"Now GO" Phoebe said pointing away and I left not wanting to look like a pincoushin. so I waited and saw Percy leave with Artemis that bitch. I followed them and I took out a knife I was planning on stabbing Artemis for taking Percy away I steped on a twig and it snapped_ shit_ I thought.

"Who's there" Percy said I didn't reply I just ran screaming at Artemis.

"You Bitch" and then Percy saw me and stepped infront of Artemis I couldn't stop I had to much momentuem.

**Percy's Pov**

"Annabeth no" I said taking the blade hilt deep into my abdomen.

"Ahhh" I yelled then tore the blade out kicking Annabeth down then flinging the knife into the ground.

"What the hell is wrong with you Annabeth" I said collapsing on my knees grabbing my stomach.

"you weren't suppose to step in front of the kinfe" she said

"So why did you" she asked

"Because I swore and oath to never let harm come to Artemis or the hunters" I said standing back up.

"Percy how are you still able to move you should be burning by now" Annabeth said tears in her eye.

"Because as long as your here your a threat to Artemis's safety now leave Annabeth I had hoped to one day forgive you but now it's gonna be so much harder" I said then pointed to enforce the fact I wanted Annabeth to leave.

"You where gonna forgive me" Annabeth said.

"Yes I wasn't gonna take you back you proved that I can't trust you enough to love again but I planned on atleast being friends" I said

"NOW GO" I yelled at her

"Percy please" she said

"GO" I yelled again and she scrambeled away then I collapsed on the ground. Artemis ran to my side.

"Percy are you okay" she asked

"No she poisoned the blade" I said

"Why did you take the knife you know poison can't kill a god" she said

"This one can it will make most fade like they never existed to begin with you would have had a chance to fight it but it would have been a losing battle" I said.

"Percy are you saying your gonna die" She asked tears in her eyes and I nodded.

"Apollo" she yelled and her brother appeared.

"What happened" he asked looking at me.

"Poisoned blade...Hydra an..and 5 rivers of the underworld" I coughed and fell back not unconsouis just in to much pain to keep my eyes open.

"Do you know what he's talking about Apollo" I heard Artemis ask.

"Unfourtantley yes" he said picking up the blade.

"Poisoned with the acid of a hydra mixed with the waters from the 5 underworld rivers" he said then followed up with a question.

"How long ago was he stabbed"

"2 minutes I believe" Artemis replied

"Huh kids a fighter that's for sure" Apollo said.

"What do you mean" Artemis asked

"I mean he should have spontaneously combusted by now" he said

"What" she said startled.

"Is there anything we can do" she asked

"All we can do is bring him to the clinic on Olympus and help him pass peacefully" he said

"There's no cure is there" Artemsi asked

" Unfortunately not" he said then I finally passed out.

**(Hours later on Olympus)**

my head hurt and my body ached but I sat up any way.

"Ugh I feel like crap" I said

"Well dyeing from a poisonous blade will make you feel like that" Apollo said

"How long was I out" I asked

"About 3 hours and I give it 1 more till you die I'm sorry Percy there's nothing I can do" he said

"Will I burn up in flames or will I die peacefully" I asked

"well since you never burned up when you where suppose to that part of the posion wore off but there is still enough to kill you unfortunately" he said

"That's okay Is Artemis here" I asked

"Yes I'll go get her".

**Artemis Pov.**

I was waiting in the lobby of the clinic waiting for any news on percy if he passed or if he woken up anything really I just wanted to know when Apollo finally walked in.

"He wants to see you sis" he said sadly

"okay" I said getting up and walking up to his room I knocked before entering.

"Percy how do you feel" I asked

"Like I just had every hunter take a swing at me with a baseball bat then ran over by tank" he said

"That bad huh" I asked he coughed up a bit of blood and nodded.

"So is there a reason you wanted to see me" I asked sitting on the bed

"Yes Artemis I want to confess something and I want your honest and true feelings back not what you think I want to hear" he said and nodded

"Swear on the Styx that you will complie with this" he said wincing at the name of the Styx river its water running through his vains slowly killing him.

"I swear on the Styx to complie with your terms" I said

"I wanted to confess that I love you Artmeis" he said and my heart dropped_ he finally says those words and it's on his death bed_ but then I thought back,_ no there where other time he tried but was constantly interrupted._

"Percy do you really" I asked and he nodded.

"well then I guess I should confess that I love you to Percy because I truly do the maiden goddess has found love after thousands of years" I said smiling and he smiled back.

"Artemis will you stay the night with me" he asked

"I won't leave untill your final breath" I said crying as I lid down next to him.

"Percy why did you do this why did you take the knife" I said crying into his chest as he wrapped his arms around my slim figure pulling me closer to him.

"Because of my Oath and the fact that I couldn't let my love die" he said and I cried harder.

"Why, why did I have to fall in love" I said

"Because Artemis it's only when a person finds true love that they can finally truely be happy"" he said

"Percy don't go all wise old man on me" I said

"I'm not I'm speaking from the heart" he said and I cried more and more.

"Percy I'm sorry" I said

"For what" he asked

"For not being able to help you for letting you take that knife" I said

"Listen to me Artemis I wouldn't of let you take that knife no matter what and for not being able to help me you have just by being by my side now please sleep" he said and lid down on his pillow pulling me with him my head on his chest I traced his abs then I got to the wound it was cleaned but it still looked bad he laughed a bit.

"What's so funny" I said not moving.

"Nothing it's just this feels right having you here with me" he said and I smiled slowly nodding off.

"yeah it does feel right" I said

"Good bye Percy" I said knowing that when I woke he wouldn't be here a stray tear escaped my eye.

**(The next morning) Percy POV**

When I woke I felt good then my eyes shot open how am I still alive and I saw Apollo walk in with Poseidon both looking very upset then I saw that Artemis was still asleep on me I looked down to where I had been stabbed and saw that nothing was there but a scar and a small pool of Artemis's tears. I yawned and both Apollo and Poseidon's eyes shot up and looked at me.

"So I take it I'm still in the world of the living" I said

"It would seem so" Apollo said

"I had brought your father in to pay his last respects but I guess he doesn't need to now" he finished and I looked at my father he came over to me and was about to yell out.

"Don't yell dad Artemis is still asleep" I said pointing to her sleeping form.

"Percy my boy" He said hugging me he smelled like the sea like he always does it was comforting.

"I'll be out in a minute okay" I said and he nodded and left.

"Percy how did you survive" Apollo asked.

"I guess the power of true love is stronger then the grasp of death" I said ad he looked at me then I pointed to his sister.

"You don't mean" he said and I nodded

"I confessed my love and asked her how she felt making her swear on the Styx to tell how she truly felt about me and then she we lid down and now I'm alive so either our love is stronger then death in this case or B. Artemis's tears have healing powers and the only way to find out is to get some and test that theory" I said

"Okay 2 problems one getting her tears and two finding a test subject" he said

"Well the answer to problem one is on my stomach and the answer to number two is use an animal I suppose" I said as he got a little container and pressed it against my stomach making the tears flow into it.

"Okay well what animal" he asked

"They don't call em lab rats for nothing" I said

"I guess it could work" he said then I got up making sure not to disturb Artemis and covered her back up kissing her forehead and walking out into the lobby where the rest of the Olympus council was gathered I froze and thought what did I do this time.

"So what am I in trouble for this time almost dyeing or surviving the almost death" I said

"Actually no where here because of what you did to that mortal man earlier the weak" Zeus said

"He had it coming" I said and sat down between them all forgetting I was shirtless because Apollo didn't want any left over poison to speed up my death I looked around and saw Aphrodite grinning like and idiot at me and Athena looking slightly interested and I looked at myself and finally realised why _oh well_ I thought.

"What do you mean by that" Hera asked

"He was a cruel man and he had tried to kill two girls Kate and Lilly his step daughters" I said

"and these girls where are they" Athena asked unable to take her eyes away from me.

"There Part of the hunt" I said.

"Well Percy I for one agree with what you did but did you have to be so cruel to the man" Ares said

"Yeah I mean come on look at this video" Hermes said and then I thought the shimmer.

"You where that shimmer I saw you had been recording that" I said and asked.

"yes" he said and played the video of me throwing buddy, cutting him and kicking him the balls with the knife shoe followed by me walking away and detonating the bomb I had made him swallow every last one of the female Olympians looked away and several of the guys crossed the legs making pained expressions.

"Yes I was cruel to him but he deserved every last bit of it" I said then Hades spoke up.

"The boy isn't wrong I looked at the man's record he was a known killer and raped several woman over the years if anything Percy probably saved more people my killing him then letting him live. He also put on enough of a show so that when the cops showed up and identified the body as said know rapist they showed bits and pieces of the crime scene there probably won't be another crime in that area at least for another few years because they're all to damned scared to end up like him" he said.

"Well okay with that out of the way welcome back to the world of the living Percy" Zeus said and every one flashed out expect for Apollo, my dad and Athena. Apollo walked off to check on other patients or to do those tests not sure and my dad gave me a quick hug and said good luck but Athena stayed.

"Is there something I can help you with Athena" I asked and she nodded

"Percy I would like to know exactly what is going on with you and Annabeth" she said

"Well to be truthful I don't ever want to see her again and I in no way mean to disrespect you when I saw that but your daughter is a ass who doesn't know how to control her fatal flaw" I said.

"Oh what do you mean" she asked

"Did no one tell you as to why I'm here" I asked

"No, no one told me" she said

"Well it's because your daughter stabbed me with a poison of hydra acid and the waters from the 5 rivers of the under world and it is a miracle I survived we may have found a cure for it I say that's what Apollo is probably doing testing out the theory" I said.

"So you mean to tell me my daughter stabbed you with a poison blade" she said.

"Not directly she tried to stab Artemis and I moved in front of her, her being both the person I vowed to protect no matter the cost and the girl I love but I beg you not to tell any one I believe Aphrodite knows and Apollo does as well as for the rest I'm not entirely sure my dad might have suspicions" I said

"It's okay I wont say a word now if you don't mind I have to go talk to a certain daughter of mine" she said then flashed out.

I went back to my room to see Artemis crying and Apollo wasn't here so I guess he never had the chance to tell her I'm fine so I decide to take a small advantage of this and used my assassin skill to sneak over to her then I bent down behind her and whispered in her ear.

"Boo" I said and she jumped I slid backwards before she had the chance to hit me and laughed a bit.

"How can you laugh at a time like this Percy is dea...Percy" she screamed and tackled me to the floor.

"I'm what now sorry I never quite heard you" I said laughing again getting Artemis still hugging me I brought us over to the bed where I sat down and Artemis sat on my lab cuddling into me.

"But how are you still alive" she asked

"Well one of two theory's really theory one being that your tears having magical properties and theory two being that my love for you or your love for me or our love for each other was so strong it over came deaths grasp" I said and kissed hugging her tightly before falling backward on to the bed.

"Percy this is great" she said and I said

"I know but how are we going to tell the Olympians that you've fallen in love" I asked

"Oh they don't care that was fathers plan from the start" she said

"Really" I asked

"Yes he knew that there was a chance I would fall for you, you being both the hero of Olympus the man that held up the sky just for me and the fact that your the only man that I have come to respect with out being forced to he was bound to know I would fall for you" she said

"And what if I hadn't fallen for you" I said

"Well then the only one who would have lost would be me and my broken heart" she said

"Well it's a good thing I do love you" I said then kissed her just as Apollo walked in.

"Oh gods not what I want to see 6 o'clock in the morning my sister making out with someone" he said covering his eyes as we blushed.

"Oh shut up Apollo and be happy I finally found love" She said

"I am happy you found love but I don't need to see that found love gods" he said laughing.

"So is there something you wanted" I asked

"Right I was looking for you to tell you that the tears don't have any magical properties" he said

"So it was love that conquered deaths grip" I said

"Yes" he said then walked out saying something about not wanting to see that love.

"So you say the council will be okay with us" I said

"I said my father will be and Aphrodite along with Apollo will be as well" she said.

"And I told Athena she seemed okay with it" I said.

"And knowing Hermes he found out and doesn't mind or care" she said

"So that leaves my dad, Ares, Hephaestus, Dionysus, Hades, Hera.. no she probably be okay with it, Demeter and that's every one on the council" I said

"Well Hera should probably be okay as long as we get married at some point Demeter probably doesn't care so that's all the girls on the council other then Hestia who is not technically on the council but is like a second mother to you isn't she" she asked and I nodded

"Our biggest worried is my dad Ares and Hephaestus will probably be okay just because Aphrodite is and Hades more or less treats me like one of his own when he's in a good mood" I said

"So that leaves Dionysus and your dad" she said

"Yes" I said

"so technically we have enough of the council on our side to be accpeted and if they do accept they will probally make you a god" she said "Wait we have to have the council on our side if where to date" I asked

"If to Immortals want to date yes they need the gods permission" she said

"Okay then" I said and kissed her getting out of the bed.

"Where you going" she asked

"Gonna try and get my dad to approve you want to come" I said.

"Why not" she said and followed me.

"Wait Percy you might want to put on a shirt" she said.

"To your palace first then" I said and we where off.


	11. apology

I apologize for the inconvenience but the following story has been put on hiatus until further notice and by further notice I mean when schools out for summer break and I have some kind of inspiration again. ~thank you to my fans, and I again apologize that the story ends here for now.


	12. apology 2

ok thanks to those who understand what writers block is and to the guy complaining he's out of school so why haven't I updated it's because I'm not

dumbass I still this week left and I never said that once im out i'd update it just means i'll have the time to think about where I want to go with my stories because I got 4 now all of which I would like to continue if possible (not expecting much out of my Clarisse and Percy one or Perlia at war) but thanks you people who understand.


End file.
